Prior art relaxation devices that affect the mood of a subject by directing light at the eyes of the subject are known. The light may be continuous or may be flashing at different frequencies. Additionally, the light may be colored. The duration of time that the light is emitted from the device as well as the speed at which the light flashes may be set by the subject. The subject places the relaxation device such that the device covers the eyes, the subject closes his or her eyes, and light emitted from the device is directed at the subject's eyes. After a period of time, the subject enters a relaxed mood state. These mood states are known as alpha, beta, delta and theta, and correspond to different levels of consciousness and awareness. Examples of these devices, as well as an explanation of the mood state, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,501; 4,315,502; 4,388,928; 4,777,937; 4,858,609; 5,047,006; 5,242,376. These prior devices are generally limited in their ability to allow the user to control the color separately from the brightness.